thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141029133137/@comment-24796133-20141029213232
I come back to my senses when I hear flapping of huge wings. I awaken fully to see Salinor, and climbing off of him Arconn, clad in shiny armour, almost matching the colour of Salinor's scales. Nytroscol too is here, unsteady on her feet, being helped by Mason and Micah. Sophia is speaking to Arconn, and both of them approach Nytroscol. Sophia looks concerned but Arconn comes over to me, my ring in his hand. He pushes the ring against my scratch and sharp pain erupts through my body. I can't help but cry out as the poison is dragged out of my body, absorbed by the ring. Arconn is about to expell the energy when I grab his hand, shaking my head. He looks confused but hands the ring over. I slip it back onto my finger, it feels good. At least I still have this. "Nice armour" I manage to say, and Arconn gives a small grin, quickly replaced by a solemn look when he sees my gauntlet is gone. "Obitus took it, glad to see he didn't get to you guys." "He did. I surprised him and stuck a blade in him. He fled" Arconn says, "But there's worse. He's got Hawk, Nytroscol saw it all happen. And there's only so long the Tenarbys is gonna stay standing". Salinor approaches us. "You were lucky. Very lucky. The only reason you managed to wound him was due to your power, combined with the fact he has taken a new body and is still releasing it's drawbacks and advantages. That will not happen again, I can assure you. We have tried before. As for your friend, if Obitus has not killed him already, I doubt he will do so soon. He must have a use for him." Salinor looks at both of us. "I sense in all of your group a strong power. It is no coincidence all of you have come together. You may be the only ones capable of stopping Obitus. But you will need your friends, the ghost, the wolf, and their companions. I will tell you more, soon. Recover your strength. Guard the relics. They are worth more than your lives." And with that, he flies off. I look back at Arconn, and he starts to explain the situation. "We have three relics, six members of our group, only four of which are in any state to fight. Obitus and the Droki are now the gratest threats. They could go anywhere." "No. We know exactly what Obitus will do. He has the power to afford being predictable. He will gather his strength, and then he will come for the relics. And I doubt there will be anywhere to hide". I say all this with despair in my voice. I reach up to my face. My scar has not gone, it never will. "We need to split up again." Arconn immediately starts to object, but I cut him off, "Splitting up will make it harder for them to find us, and we need to follow several leads. We have to find Wulfum and Kaytlin, along with Hawk, but we also need to know more about what we're up against." Arconn slowly nods, but I can tell he's still hesitant. "I'm not sure about this at all. We're going up against an elder. Salinor said it himself, he's weak now, this may be the only chance we get to stop him!" He's certain on this. I don't know how to convince him, mainly because I have no idea myself what to do.